Once upon a Different Time
by ogunmuyiwa.family
Summary: What if a girl changed everything. Set before 12th ep


Once Upon A Different Story

Chapter One

Emma was walking down the road enjoying the afternoon sunshine when Snow and Charming

rushed up to her.

"Emma…, they panted, gasping for their breath "the box…."

"Why are you worried about that stupid box. Pan was in there and now he is here so we have

bigger problems than that dumb box!" she finished angrily

"Emma, something or someone got out of the box. Rumpelstiltskin needs us now" Snow and

Charming finished in unison.

Emma's eyes widened. "Let's go!"

Chapter Two

Regina had been about to go pick up Henry when the doorbell rang.

She wondered who dared knock on the dreaded Evil Queen's door.

Even though she had saved pretty much everyone's life she was still the most hated woman in

town.

When she opened the door there stood before her three worried looking Charmings.

"I'm just about to go pick up Henry but if you want to you can." she said.

"Grumpy already picked him up. Rumpelstiltskin needs us at his shop." they said pulling her out

of her house.

As they neared Rumpelstiltskin's shop she couldn't help but ask "Why does he need us."

They shared a quick look before saying "Someone came out of the box."

Regina eyes looked as big as plates. Before she could say anything they were in the shop.

Chapter Three

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle had been putting away dishes when the box had started to shake.

They didn't notice at first, but when it started to glow and shake insistently they looked at each

other with confusion and fear in their eyes.

Belle went to call the Charmings while Rumpelstiltskin approached it carefully.

Snow and Charming had gone and went to search for Emma and Regina.

He had just been about to run out of the room when a puff of smoke shot out of the box.

A girl of 16 or 17 was curled up in a ball.

Just as he was about to touch her Belle, Snow, Charming, Emma, and Regina burst in.

Chapter Four

She had been in the box for a millenium now.

She knew what was happening outside.

A boy named Henry had been sucked into the box and she had seen his spirit but never talked to him.

She had heard that Pan was here.

That had given her great joy.

_**(Pan is an actual boy just with Rumpelstiltskin's father inside him)**_

She had known Pan before the spirit took over his body.

They had been best friends for quite a time before she realized she loved him as more than a

friend.

But when he went on a trip he had that cursed spirit trapped inside him.

She had gone in search of him but had ended up at Rumpelstiltskin's and stayed with them.

She still traveled but usually ended up at either Rumpels or Regina.

She had met Regina when a heavy storm had found it's way to the Enchanted Forest.

A branch had fallen on her and she had stayed on the forest floor until Regina had stumbled upon her.

Regina had nursed her back to health and loved like a daughter.

Regina, Rumpel, Belle, and Pan were by far her favorite people.

But back to what was happening now.

She was lying in a ball on a cold hard floor.

She heard voices all around asking "Who is she?" or "Will she wake up?"

But she wasn't paying attention. She was straining to hear three certain voices.

"Rumpel."

Chapter Five

The girl slowly stood up unsteady on her feet.

Belle looked like she was going to cry. "V-V-Violet."

The girl's eyes were slowly tearing up.

Now that she was standing up you could see her face better.

Her dark hair was pulled into a long fishtail.

She was wearing a old fashonied dress (anyway you want it) with a purple cloak .

Emma was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

She lifted her eyes to Emma's eyes and said in a British accent " My name is Violet and you are Emma Swan, Snow White, and Prince Charming."

Snow took a step back. "How do you know our names?"

Violet giggled and said "I have been in that box for a long time... I memorize the voices that I hear."

"Oh." Snow said faintly

She saw the other three adults standing there smiling at her.

She walked over to them and hugged them tightly.

"How did you get into the box" Regina asked

"It was the safest place I could think of, your curse was ravaging Rumpel's castle and the box was there so used my magic and transported there." she said

"Well, I'm just glad your okay." Belle said happily

Two Weeks Later...

Violet had grown accustomed to the Charmings and Henry.

She didn't like it when Snow and Charming came though.

She had already told Henry and Emma that she had been at the castle when Regina had come back from their wedding.

*FLASHABACK*

Regina had come in crying while Violet had been making breakfast.

She had stormed past yelling out curses.

"Regina...Regina...REGINA!" Violet shouted

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Regina said worried

Regina turned from raging beast to loving and caring mother.

Violet's heart warmed with the love for her.

"Why are you so angry at the Charmings."

Violet had never really understood Regina's rage for the Charmings.

Sure Snow was uppity _**(I don't like the Charmings)**_ and Charming was...well he was him, but it

was nothing to get upset over.

"A long time ago, when you were still with Pan and I was still young, I was in love with the stable

boy. ( I can't remember the stable boy's name) My mother didn't approve but I didn't care, it

was young love so what could happen? Well alot of things happened. First I met Snow when she

was on a runaway horse and I saved her. So the king asked for my hand in marriage for saving

Snow's life. Now that was the day that the stable boy had asked for my hand in marriage. I loved

him with all my heart. So that night I decided to run away with him. We were going to leave

when Snow saw us. I raced after her and told her not to tell anyone, but she did. She told my

mother. When I got back my mother was there with his heart in her hand. That was the day I

decided I hated Snow White.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Even though Regina may have forgiven them I haven't." she said coldly

''If you hate my parents and Henry's grandparents, why don't you hate us?" Emma asked

Her cold mood forgotten Violet laughed and said "Because you had nothing to do with it.''

Just then the Charmings came in.

All Violet's laughter disapeared and her eyes were as cold as ice.

She got up and was about to leave when Snow smiled and said "Hello Violet."

Violet nodded her head curtly and said " I'm just about to leave, goodbye Emma and Henry."

And with that she left Granny's.


End file.
